


One Part

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge - How/Why is Spike back in Sunnydale and forced to help the Scooby Gang<br/>Season 4 Implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Part

Spike couldn't believe it. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if the pounding behind his eyes was a headache or his demon laughing at him. He raised his eyes and looked forlornly at it once more, then back at the Watcher, who was standing in the open doorway. Giles raised his cup of tea in a mocking toast, a smirk on his face.

What had started off as a simple stop-off in Sunnydale for a bite to eat and to see how his old enemies were fairing, turned into a nightmare — for him!

"One part for every week you aid Buffy," Giles had said, pouring himself a cup of tea as if he were talking with a little old lady instead of Spike. "And don't think that you could torture the information out of me. Look how well it worked for Angelus."

In the end, Spike agreed, because he really loved the old girl. Every Friday at sunset, a part would be awaiting him in a box outside of the Watcher's door in exchange for him watching the Slayer's back.

"It'll be ok, baby," he said quietly, rubbing his hand lightly over her bonnet. "We'll get you all fixed up and then we'll kill the Watcher for doing this."

With a sigh, he removed the pin holding up the hood of his car and let it fall shut over the empty spot where the engine -- and all the other components needed to run the automobile - used to be.

 

**End**


End file.
